The One Day
by PositivelyYellowBanana
Summary: What will happen when the day come that he became abnormal and she became normal...
1. Air

The One Day

Chapter 1 – Air

Freddie POV

Oh my god! It's air! Yeah I mean I have already knew it was air! Man it is fresh air! After seven years in prison air.

I took my pearphone the bag which guardian gave it to me. It was full of my stuffs. I really miss this feeling that coming when I touch the screen . I know what you are thinking 'What a tech geek!' but you dont know what's on the screen do you?

The last pic I put on the screen just before when I got arrested. The pic of Sam and I. We were at the were seventeen. And I think you know the fact of we broke up at the elevator after few weeks then that pic. I dialed the cabs number. I said mothers adress to driver. Since I don't know where can I go after all. I arrived to Bushwell. It seems same old Bushwell.

I knocked the door. Then a women with gray hair opened the was Look like older tahn my mom. But then she screamed my name happily.

''Fredward! Oh My God! It's you! Thank God.'' she mumbled the last part and she hugged only thing I could say was ''Yeah mom,ıt's me.I missed you too.''

After a little catch up I decided to take a shower. I missed the bathrooms that antibacterial favors smells. I took my shower and I looked the mirror and realized how much diffrences between the face that I'm looking now and that I was looking eigth years ago. Now I'm looking to was a man not a boy.

I went to kitchen with only towel on my I kissed my mothers turned to me and looked me like I was three realized that I noticed her looks.

''Do you have tattoo?'' she asked in disbelieve.

''Yes. Do you like them? ''

She mumbled something under her breath.

''Sorry, I couldn't hear.''

''Nothing…But I thought you were thinking they are painful.''

''Yes I people can also I think I'm kinda masochist.'' I said her when I was trying to look my back tattoo. It was beutiful tattoo. There was a girl with blonde hair (I think you know who is she) and where her hairs end there is a beginning of a fire escapeand two people on it was the biggest one in all of my tattoos and there is also words on my arms. For example one of them is 'I keep running away even from good things…'. I know you think how pity I am.

We ate our lunch together. But we didn't talked so I popped myself on couch, turned on the was a comedy named ''Hate you too…''. I liked it.I was as funny as credits appears on the screen and my jaw hit the floor.

Written By Samantha Puckett


	2. I'm Really Hopeless

The One Day

Chapter 2 – I'm Really Hopeless

Mrs. Benson POV

''Uuh… Mom?'' I heard Freddie said.

''Yes dear?''

''You know …''

''Dear actually I don't know.''

''Do you know where is she?''he said when he was looking to TV screen.

''Who Freddiebear?'' He gave me the look that means 'I think you already know who I'm talking about'.I took a breath.

''What's today?''

''Mom…''

''Just answer the question Freddie!'' He raised an eyebrow, looked me so long but he gave up eventually and shook his head.

''Friday.'' He said and I think mumbled something like 'You stubborn bitch!'.

''That means she's at her moms.'' He opened his mouth but interrupted him.

''Yes her mom still lives at their old house but she is not.''

''Thanks.'' He said when smiling.

He went his room. When he returned he was in his black jeans and his dark blue t-shirt. He took his wallet, his phone and my keys from coffee table. He turned to me.

''Bye mom.''

''Bye.'' He stepped out and took the doorknob. I remembered there wasn't any bar soap.

''Oh! Freddie!''I call after him.

''Mhmm!'' He opened the door again and looked at me. There was a ciggarette in his mouth then he leaned, lighted up it,took a breath from it and took it between his fingers.

''Yes mom!'' he said impatiently.

''Nothing… Just nothing.'' Then I heard door clicked.

God! What the heck happened to my little baby boy? I have always know prisons are the worst place on the earth but… My Gosh! I wasn't expecting THAT.I have always been a good mother. What did I do that wrong? Okay, maybe I was a bit protective but nothing please help us! I'm really hopeless.

Freddie POV

I sat moms cars drive seat since my car hasn't used for seven years. I sighed and will I do or say and how will she react? 'Hi Sam. Yeah I got out of jail. Yeah I know I have changed.' or 'Hey Princess Puckett. Come and say hit o your favorite tech geek or you can also kiss personly prefer is second one.'.

I was thought first when I get out from prison everything will be good. Man I was dead wrong.

I started the car and started to drive with this I realized where I am I was already in front of Sam's old same house I took my first Texas wedgie and also the same house I lived my first 'sneak in your girlfriends house' experience.

I looked so long. I decided to man up and step out. I slowly walked to the door then I knocked a blonde boy look like he was five opened the door. He looked like Sam so much. I mean exactly like Sam. We looked each other for a minute a I decided to talk.

''Excuse me. I-''

''Mom! There is a strange man at the door!'' boy shouted.

''Then why are you opening door to strangers?''. I heard a woman said. And then a blonde women with her giant belly came to door.

OH MY GOD! She was Sam. Was she married? Was she married to another amn or was she even married? I know ıt has been nine years since we broke up and I know we are twenty six but…

I was afraid to hear the answersbut I decide to do only thing I can do at that moment.

''Sam?''

**A/N: We will learn why was he arrested.**


	3. Emptiness

The One Day

Chapter 3 – Emptiness

Freddie POV

''No silly.'' The blonde woman said and laughed.

''Just hang on there.''. I started to wait but it was getting cold. She came to door and opened it.

''Why don't you come in? She is in shower.''

''Uhm… Okay. '' She held her hand.

''By the way I'm Melanie. Sams twin your not first person who is confused when he or she saw me.''

''Nice to meet you.''

Than God! It was Melanie! Wait! That means there… You know what? Never mind. It's not matter since she is not Sam.

I sat on couch in living room and started to wait. Then the blonde boy sat next to me and right after him some other boy like three years old who has dark black hair and gren eyes. With that the blonde one got angry.

''Danny? Are you my puppy? Why are you always follow me?'' He didn't wait Danny s answer and turned to me.

''Hi, I'm Greg. Who are you?''

''I'm Freddie. I'm a fr-''

''Are you Aunty s boyfriend?'' Danny interrupted me.

''No I-''

''Do you wanna pasta?'' Greg asked innocently. I chuckled a bit.

''Yes, that would be good.''

Sam POV

I came out from bathroom to my room. Okay my old room. I started to put on my clothes. While I was wearing my pants Melanie came and leaned against door. I stared her.

''So…''

''So, who is the so hot man looking for you?''

''Hot man…'' I said with an raised eyebrow.

''Yeah, hot man who is in living room now.''

''A hot man, in living room. Are you sure he isn't herefor you?''

''Why did you think that?''. She looked me questionly .

''Now Mel, look down.''. She did what I said.

''Now look me.''. She did it too.

''Now say me who has a giant belly? Plus two children.''. She glared me and took a breath.

''Sam, I thought-''

''You thought what? I'm not you or mom! I'm not a slut like you two! And when we think we can say mom is even beter then you. She has only two children who are twin from only a man. But you I'm not even say that.''

''It's not my fault they all left me!'' she shouted and I shook my head.

''No a man left you that means it was not your fault but for hams sake three men! And those three men left you in this situation.'' I said when I pointed her belly. And with this she started to cry.

I felt guilty. Damn guilty!

''Look I'm not gonna apologies for what I have said, but I'm really sorry for I said this facts when you are pregnant. And I think you must go to living room because we don't want 'so hot man' turn out a thief, do we?''

''You are right, but come down quickly okay?'' she said while she was wiping her eyes and cheeks.

It's not that I don't like her and her children. I love them so much. Okay not Mel that much but Greg and Danny are like my little buddies. And they are. But when we are younger everyone thought that I was going to be the one like mom. But things changed and who is laughing now? Well not her sure but not me too. I have great career. I write script for hilarious sit-com 'Hate you too'. I have been more normal person not at all. I tried hard but I failed so much time to become a full normal person. But even with those fails my lifes this side is there is some emptiness in my life. I hate it so much but I hate more that I don't know what is it.

I quickly wore my t-shirt. And I looked every corner of my old room.I haven't live here since college started. Then I noticed a Picture on my old drawer.

The pic of me and Fredward on the beach. I haven't talked him since we started college. I missed him. A lot. Maybe this emptiness I felt was his place in my life.

I stepped out of room. When I got living room there was a man with brown hair and he had a few bangs on his fore head was tlking with Greg. He was muscular and he had a lot of tattoos on his arms. He had also beard. I must to admit he was hot. And I must to started to believe Mel. But I didn't know him. Who was him? What did he wanted?

Since he was a stranger I don't have to be that polite.

''What do you want?'' I asked him and stood next to couch. I heard his deep breath. He raised his head silently and started to look me with his soft… brown… eyes… I suddenly realized those eyes. He was

''Freddie?''


	4. Unlucky

The One Day

Chapter 4 – Unlucky

Sam POV

"Yea… Sam it's me." He said and smiled. OMG! He was Freddie. I wanted to hug him but I couldn't. I just stood there. We looked each other like fifty seconds. I was getting impatient. Thank God he opened his mouth.

"I just wanted t visit you. Before I forget, your Uncle Carmine sending you love and he is saying you hi.". What the hell he was talking about? And a visit only a visit…

"You came to visit. Why were you in last eight years and how do you know that my uncle sending me his love and saying me hi?" I shouted at him. I was really angry. He stared me in disbelieve.I realized everyone in home was watching us. Wait, where was mom? Oh my god mom was bringing popcorn from kitchen.

"Really mom? I glared her.

"What? Your little show is getting exciting." I shook my head and Freddie raised his he turned to me.

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Of course." I said and grabbed my coat. We headed to the door.

"I will come soon." I said to people who was in house.

"I have doubt about it." Mom said and Melanie giggled.

"I heard that." I shouted back. I turned around and held my index finger to her. Then I opened the door and steped out.

Now İt's time to facing with Freddie a.k.a love of my life after eight years…

Freddie POV

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"First, you must to answer my question " she said and sat down on grass.

"I coluldn't visit because I was at rhe prison and I released today." I said and sat next to her.

"Are you kidding with me because if you Benson it's not funny and I swear to God-"

"No I'm not or how on the on the earth t can know Carmine sending you love and saying you hi?" I said and smirked. Then I pulled out a cigarette. She looked me oddly.

"Sorry. My fault. Do you wanna one?" I offered her. She stared me and burst a laugh.

"Ha! Good one Benson!" she said and punched my arm lightly. I jerked a bit.

"I'm serious."

"Okay then… Thanks, but I'm not smoking." She sighed and she was looking like more calm than before.

"What's wrong with you?" she said.

"What's wrong with me?" I said with that she exloded like a bomb.

"You are asking me Benson? You said you are the one who have been in prison and what is with this tattoos and this bad habit?"

"Calm down Sam. One by one." She took a deep breath.

"First. Why?" I raised an eyebrow and looked her questionly.

"I mean why have you been in prison?"

"That's long story."

"I have enough time and that's why I'm here dude."

"When I was a freshman in college. I hacked some federal computer system and I got arrested because of that in New York."

"Wait there! Isn't it only three years? "

"How can you know that?"

"My lawyer is also one of my close friend too. I have known him since college. He is a great lawyer." I felt myself like loser. Oh chizz I was!

"Oh…" She smirked me.

"Fredweird?"

"Yes?"

"He is Carly s fiancé." I smiled ear to ear.

"Oh okay then I really wanna meet him someday."

"Yeah, yeah don't change the subject Fredlumps." I chuckled. I realized how much I missed these nicknames.

"After three years after one week before my release day they did some mistake and and released a week later in my original relase day I was coming here when I was somewhere near Seattle they arrested me again from escape. I didn't have as 'great lawyer' as you have. So they gave me more four years. But this time I was in Seattle."

"That's sucks!"

"You tell me!"

"Okay. Another question where did you get this bad habit and that awesome tattoos? "

"They are gifts from that one week."

"Oh…"

"You didn't expecting that do you?"

"Nope." She said popping in 'p'.

"Do you wanna drink something?" I said while I was standing up.

"Oh I can't I'm working tomorrow." She stood up with me.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow too. I have to babysit Greg and Danny Sunday."

"At least a dinner tomorrow?" I asked with my last hope.

"Yes I can. I can go a diner tomorrow." Thank God!

"So we have a … ?" I said and waited her to fill the blanks. I hoped she will say 'a date' but she didn't.

"We have catching-up tomorrow." She said and walked away.


	5. A Little Weak Girl

The One Day

Chapter 5 – A Little Weak Girl

Sam POV

I closed the door behind my back and started my (old) room. I locked the door.

"Hey! What's wrong?" with a few knock and she left.

My back collided the door. What was wrong with me. Just a few minutes ago when I was with love of my life I was a strong woman and now I'm just a little girl who is very weak. I sat there and took my knees to my chest. He was just waiting to me to say 'a date' and what I said? 'a catching up'. No! No, you kno what? I was a little girl there too. I was chicken. Damn me! Damn Fredie! Damn life! What was that? He just came and said that he just came out of prison. He changed but he was the same person I love after ! I was just beiing bitch.

When I was in that thoughts I heard a weak knock.

"Who is it?"

"Me, Aunty." said Greg. I stood up and unlocked the door. He opened it and came he locedit again.

"What's wrong?". Man he was as curious as his mother sometimes.

"Nothing."

"Aunt come on. You can tell me anything. I'm a big kid now."

"Yeah I know." I said with a smile.

Can I ask a few ouestions?

"Yep."

"Who is he?"

"He is Freddie."

"I've already know that." He said. He knew there was something more. He was such a smartass. I reached to my drawer and pulled out the pic. I showed it him.

"Ohh. So he is your boyfriend?"

"No he 'was' my boyfriend."

"He is a good man for who is your friend."

"My friend are always good, got it?"

"Got it?" he said and there was a silent.

"Will you marry with him?"

"Greg!" I said angrly.

"What? I was just curious."

"Dude you are such a gossip girl."

"Sorry but there isn't a man other than me and Danny."

"Man?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Boy." He mumbled.

"What are we doiing Sunday?" I asked to change the subject.

"I don't know, how about mall?"

"I think you can gothere with your mom too. Why don't we g oto baseball match? "

"Nah."

"Oh come on!"

"How about fence? I saw it onTV. It's so amazing.". I didn' know what to say.

"I don't know it very much."

"Please Aunt Sam! Please!"

"I just went a fence studio for once in my life. I wasn't even doing it I was watching a friend."

"Which friend?". I had doubts about saying who was it or not.

"Freddie." I said with low voice.

"So we can tell him too."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please! Please! Please! …"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Nope!". I shook my head.

"Pwease Aunty!" he said with puppy dog eyes. I gave up in the end.

"Fine! I will ask him tomorrow. Now go to bed."

"Thanks. I won't forget this favor."

"Night. I hope." Imumbled last part. He left door open. My mom came in and sat down edge of my bed.

"So… ?"

"So what's up?"

"I'm confused." She sighed a bit and turned to me.

"You know what, Max called."

"What?"I stood up with this.

"Yeah he said Erin gave a birth."

"Oh My Gosh? Is she okay? Is baby okay?"

"I don't know why don't you call her father?"

"I think so."

Erin's father a.k.a Spencer. Yeah who could know it. When he was 22 he had a girlfriend and I think you understood rest of the story. Anyway he he knocked up this girl and she had beautiful daugther. But eve Spencer hasn't known that. He learnt it three years ago and brought Erin here when her mother died. And just nine months ago she got pregnant when she was seventeen. First we all got angry but there wasn't anything we could do. By chance she had her boyfriend Max with her all this time. Max is also my intern. Generaly I don't like young people in studio back the scene. But I gave him this job because first reason; he has agood personality, second reason; he had to have this job for Erin's and Baby's sake and third reason; I love Erin like sister and I don't want her to be upset so I gave him this job.

I really had to call Spence.I dialed his number.

"Spencer is everyone okay?"

"Yeah…" he said with frustrated voice.

"Yeah and …?"

"But…"


	6. Simple Love

The One Day

Chapter 6 – Simple Love

Sam POV

"But… " he said.

"But what Spence? But what?" I asked impatiently.

"But Max fainted."

"Thank God!" I said in relief.

"Are you trying to kill me by there?"

"No." He said calmly. Oh God! He will kill me someday.

"So do you want me come there?" I asked.

"Please. We need a female in here. Since you've got a female anatomy we can count you for it."

"Spence?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Have you ever heard that circle of life when one comes other one goes?"

"Yes I've heard it before but I don't know it all."

"Well you are about learn it."

"Oh."

"Yeah 'Oh'."

"So will you come?"

"Of course I will. Hang on there!". I hung up the phone. I grabbed my coat and my keys. Everyone was sleeping. I couldn't blame them it was quarter to one. I closed the door quietly behind me. I started the engine. When I arrived hospital it was like half past one. I asked to a nurse who I found first where were their room. She showed me room. Then I saw Spencer. He was sitting on the waiting area which was end of the hall.

"Hey Spence!"

"Hey Sam!" he stood up and hugged me. Then I hugged him back.

"How are they?"

"Both good. Erin is sleeping and anurse just got the room for check them."

"Good so baby is-" I started but interrupted by him.

"BOY!"

"Boy? Dude, weren't we expecting girl?"

"Well looks like someone likes suprises." Then he hugged me again and spun me around.

"Put. Me. Down." He put me down.

"You are insane!"

"Hey I have every right to be insane I just been a granddaddy."

"Where is Max?"

"He is sitting on there." He said and showed stairs.

"I will talk him."

"That would be good." he said. I patted his shoulder.

I went next to Max and sat next to him.

"Hey!" I greeted him. He noticed me and held his head up.

"Oh hi ."

"We are not at studio."

"Yeah sorry. So what's up Sam?"

"Fine. You 'daddy' ?"

"Good. I guess."

"You guess. Well what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Max you know you are like my little brother. So you can tell me anything." I said. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Should I propose her?" he asked me and turned to me.

"Well what's your heart saying?"

"Make love with her again."

"Are you sure it is your heart or something in your pants?" I asked him with an raised eyebrow.

"Well…" he started and began think. I interrupted him.

"Yeah I think so like that." I said sharply.

"I need your advice."

"Look I'm not good at things like 'love' or 'emotions' or vs. ."

"That's why everyone calls you heartless bitch?" he asked curiously.

"Well I guess."

"Haven't you ever love someone at least?"

"Yes I have." I really wanted to say 'I still love someone.' But something stopped me.

"But you said you don't know love."

"I don't know about 'marriage' or 'parenting' or other shits you are in. I just know simple love." I yelled at him.

"Sorry Sam I didn't want to push your buttons."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't yell at you." I sighed. He must to realized that he stood up.

"Why don't we see Erin?" he suggested.

"I would love that.". U stood up and we headed to Erin's room. He opened it and I stepped in.

"Hey Erin how are you?"

"Fine. Thanks." She said but she looked tired.

"Where is little boy?"

"Here." She said and handed him to me. He was too tiny but he was so cute.

"Someone is here more handsome than his daddy, huh?".

He was like his father. He had his features. His dirty blonde hair. But he had his mother's hazel eyes.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Frederick Sheldon Belcher." Erin said.

"But we will call him Freddie." Max added. My I widened. I suddenly started feel uncomfortable. I almost dropped baby.

"Pretty name." I whispered.

"Yes but my personly think he will changed it to Fred when he grow up."

"I doubt it." I mumled.

"How can you know that?" Max asked.

"Just a feeling." I said.

"From your guts?". I chuckled a little and nodded.

"Guys can I take a few pics? You know for Greg and Danny."

"Yes sure." They said and I took a few pics of Freddie.

"I will be with ." Max said and Erin nodded. Then he went. Erin looked up to me.

"You know I really wanted Aunt Carly here now." She sounded like upset.

"Well I'm like your aunt too aren' I?"

"Of course but you are more like friend than a aunt."

"I know but I'm last choice you can get at that moment." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Do you think he will propose me?"

Wow! Just wow! I was speechless. They were like soulmate.

"I don't know." That wasn't a lie at all I only knew he was thinking about it but I didn't know what did he decide.

"He must to or dad will kill him." I stared at her.

"Okay he will pay to you for it."

"That makes a sense." I said and turned to door.

"You looking tired why don't you sleep a little? I will come again tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Sam."

"Night Erin, Night Freddie." I walked out of room while picking one of little Freddie's pic to my screen.

I looked around and found two snoring people sitting on chairs. I smiled them. Then I poked Max's shoulder. He shuddered.

"Who? Why?" he said and opened his eyes.

"You are off for a week." I whispered him.

"Oh. Thanks Boss." He said and went back to sleep. I had doubts he understood me.

I walked out of hospital to my car. I looked to my watch. It was 4 a.m. Looks like it was going to be tough day.


	7. Drunk

The One Day

Chapter 7 – Drunk

Sam's POV

'Beep' sound was the one which wake me up. I hate it. I wished I could not hear this sound so I could have a reason for not going work today. But like some people say 'wishes don't come true' this wish made me belive them.

I sat up immediately. Then looked at the clock. Oh shit! It was nine. I had only thirty minutes to be in studio. I took a quick shower. Probably I was looking like a mess after last night. I ran to my closet . I pulled out a jean, a green t-shirt and a red hoodie black stripes on it. I searched my boots. I could not find them. So I decided to wear my black sneakers instead of boots. I grabbed my bag and I closed the door while I was tying my shoes.

I sat driver seat and put my bag to passengers seat. I looked at road. My eyes were refusing to being open but switched on radio and started the engine.

When I arrived there I shouted in a fake joy. Because I did not want to face with somebody angry.

"I came!"

I looked around. I could not believe my eyes. There was not any actor or actress or cameraman in studio. Only director, a few interns, workers and a secretary.

"Where is everyone?" I asked in shock.

" we are off today. We called you last night but you weren't at home. And when you didn't come we thought you have already known." The secretary said sweetly from her desk.

"You must to kidding me." I said in disbelieve. I was up all night. I was proud of myself to being responsible with coming there on time after long night. And she was saying me we were off.I was getting angry. There wasn't anything worse than an angry Puckett in this world.

"Why?" I asked. My teeth were clenched.

"Oh, our technical producer quitted. You know her due day is coming soon." She said sweetly. I was not thinking it was sweet. But didn't say anything because I was thinking it was very normal when someone quitted in situations like this. So turned to my office's way.

"She has every right to quit." She added. With that I flamed.

"You know what? I don't care if she is pregnant or if her due day is coming. She must to be here now. I want her here. The only one who respect this work is me. I was up all night and I woke up early to be in here now." I yelled.

Everyone was looking me like I was a beast. Well I was. But not that I don't want someone quit. I was sleepless and everything was going bad. I could not help it. I realized it and took a deep breath.

"Ugh!" I groaned at first.

"Just try to find someone quıckly. Okay? " I said. She nodded nervously.

I turned around and headed to my office. I heard whispers behind my back. "She is really mean." , "Does not she know how to be a professional? " , "She is a monster." , "That is why they are calling her heartless bitch." , "I wonder where is her heart?" Somebody said that then giggled. My face was crimson red after last ones.

I turned around again and looked all of them.

"You wanna know where is my heart? I gave it someone." I grabbed my bag and headed to the door instead of my office. I stood next to my car. I was shaking. So called a cab. I climed to back seat.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To nearest bar." I said calmly. He pulled the car in front of bar. When I was searching my wallet I remembered I had a dinner with Freddie.

"Never mind. Can we go Marsall apartment? "

"Yes ma'am but you must to pay extra."

"I know, I know. Just go there."

I was going to a dinner with Freddie. I must to be awake. I must to be awake in every moment with the man who has my heart. Even thought I was drunk from love every time I saw him.


	8. Her Life, Her Goals

The One Day

Chapter 8 – Her Life, Her Goals

Freddie's POV

Okay. I was an idiot with inviting Sam to dinner. So I thought call back and cancel it. But I realized that I did not have her number. Maybe I could ask my mom about it. When I thought it twice it was not a good idea. I had to think. I had to use my brain. Unfortunately it was not working. Okay first I had to go shower. Was not that what Carly suggest when I am confused? I sat up and headed to bathroom.

I turned off the tap and walked in to my room. I grabbed a towel from corner and started to dry my hair with it. I turned to my closet and pulled out my clothes. While I was buttoning up my shirt I heard home phone rang. It was really high pitched. I tried to ignore that annoying voice but it was impossible to not hear. Finally it stopped and I heard my mom talking with someone. Probably it was who just called.

I sat the edge of bed. Then started to think about night, dinner and Sam of course.

It was really surprising to us how much our lives changed and how much different from one other. And also sad not being there while it was changing, not being part of her life and her heart.

Her life…

What was it like seriously? That thought run in my head. I could not stand it. I got up and looked for laptop. But it was not there. Since I have not been this room for years. I headed to desktop which was on corner of room. Then I typed "Samantha Puckett". Wow… It was weird to call her "Samantha" instead of Sam. There was not anything about her personal life. I thought that she preferred keep it private. But there is a lot of site about her works, her projects and her career . I have known that she will be very successful for a long time but she has known it from beginning...

_Carly and Spencer was out. We were watching TV on Shay' s couch upside down. It was a few week before we started to dating. Her hair was touching floor and she was playing one of her curls. There was something about a boy who wants to change world on the TV. But we were not paying attention. You could tell Sam was bored as much as I._

"_You know what? I will do something bigger and more different than these shits. " She said and pointed the TV. I raised an eyebrow and put a confused look to my face. She narrow her eyes._

"_In the future. I mean like when I grown up. "_

"_Ohhh…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well… You see you and goals and ambition are not very matching. " I said nervously._

"_So you think that I cannot be success at anything then?" She looked a bit hurt and she turned her head to other side. I felt sorry for her a little._

"_Then make me believe you." I said with smirk. But in fact I was really uncomfortable from hurting a girl and afraid of the fact that girl I hurt was Sam. I pushed my luck so much. While I was in these thoughts she turned to me with a smile. And she started to tell me that her goals, what she wanted to be in future, why she did not like talking about it. She told me everything. I had to admit she really wanted to do it so much. I listened her carefully._

"_So, what are you saying?" She asked me when she finished._

"_You will do it very well." I said._

_She smiled me and her smile was priceless._

I was thinking that when I heard a knock.

"Come in." My mom came in. Of course her, who I was waiting?

"Sam just called." I sat up and started listen her eagerly.

"She said that she will meet you in Manuel's at seven."

"Okay." I said. She went. We did not have anything talk about to each other. She closed the door. With 'click' sound I came back to earth.

What would I do?

What was the time?

I looked to my watch immediately. It was six. That means there was an hour for get ready. It was enough time to get ready at least for a guy. I looked to my closet.

What kind of place was that Manuel's?

Was it causal or fancy?

I decided to wear something not informal or formal. I pulled out a black pants and a black shirt which has white buttons. I grabbed my phone, my wallet and my mother's keys. I went to computer and looked to where Manuel's was. I walked out of my room. I looked myself last time in the mirror which was next to door. I brushed my hair with my hands. I took a deep breath and look myself again and I asked myself.

"Are you ready for facing with your heart?"


	9. Candle Light

The One Day

Chapter 9 – Candle Light

Freddie's POV

I was at my way to Manuel's which I learned from my mom. I saw a board which has a sign for left and also has _Manuel's _writing on it. I parked car behind the one floor building. I took a deep breath before step out. I opened the door and got out of slowly. I noticed something from side mirror. There was a sticker on one of the car's right back door. It was saying "SAM HAM". If I knew Sam just a little it is Sam's car. For a girl... weird.

So that was meaning she was there. And that means I was late. I looked my watch again. It was just 18.58. So I was not late. But since when she started come her meetings on time?

I walked in there slowly. Very slowly and with baby steps. It was not that I am afraid of her. Well I was afraid of her a little. Okay, okay I was afraid of her as hell and all. Bu this time it was not that. It was the reality what I was scared. The realty of she was not mine and now I was stranger to her.

When I was in that thoughts I saw her. She was holding her hand up so I could notice her. I waved my hand as meaning I saw her. She pushed her chair and stood up. I walked to her side. We hugged tightly. I filled my lungs with her scent. Man I realized how much I missed that smell. We pulled away.

"How are you doing so far?" she asked me. And I came back to earth with her voice.

"Fine. You?" I asked lamely.

"Awesome!" she said with a grin.

We talked all dinner about her and her T.V. show and it was amazing. She said how much she was in love with her job , how much she was working for anything in her life for once. I was really proud of her. I told her that and I still remember that the day she told about her dreams. She was not living in her dreams anymore. She was living her dreams now.

"How is Carly?" I asked to change the topic. It was not that I do not want hear her success or something also I love to hear they. But if this talk keeps going there was a risk of a question like 'You?' and I did not have an answer for it so I decide to change.

"She is good I guess. She is in Paris with her fiancé for a few weeks so I do not really know. "

"Oh…" Sam told me about her fiancé.

Then suddenly her phone rang. She looked the screen and there was a smile on her face.

"Just a second." She said with her point finger up. I nodded. She walked to balcony which was near our table.

This night was like old days and it was amazing.

I stared to play with salt. And I put it to where I took it. Place was nice and so table was. But the best thing on table was candle. It was middle of the table. It was lighting. It was like my hopes about Sam and I. About _us_. They were growing again. They were lighting again.

I looked her again. She was laughing and smiling. Probably it was her boyfriend or her fiancé or her husband or something like that because I knew this smile from the days we were dating. But maybe just maybe it was pure happiness.

She came in from balcony. She put her phone on table and sat down. There was a picture of a baby on her screen. I took phone and looked screen. _Probably her kid_ I thought and smiled to my pathetic state.

"Sweet thing."

"Yes he is." She said. But he was not look like her.

"He looks like his father I guess?" I asked slightly.

"Yes he is. He looks like Max a lot." _Max_ I hated him from that moment.

"What is his name?"

"Oh Freddie." She said with a chuckle.

"No. What? Seriously."

"No! No. His name is Freddie." She said.

"Oh that made a sense" She named her son after me. Maybe she still loves me.

"So _Max_? How is he?"

"He is good. Everyone thinks he is too young but my personal think he is very mature for an eighteen years old." Did she say _eighteen years old _or did I hear wrong?

"You slept with someone eighteen years old and have a baby with him?" I said with my all shock. She looked me disbelievingly.

"You really thought I can this low." She said and stood up. But suddenly she turned around.

"For your information Freddie is Spencer's grandson." She said and stormed out. With a wind behind her candles light go off with my hopes.

_**A/N: I was writing this chapter when power was out and it was snowing outside. There was only candle light. It must to be romantic in this states but it is not I guess.**_

_**Thanks for all reviews.**_


	10. Which Way?

The One Day

Chapter 10 – Which Way?

Sam's POV

"Sam! Sam, wait! Sam I am sorry!" I heard he yelled after me.

"Sam, I did not mean it. I was kidding." _Really Benson?_ _And I am the queen of Switzerland. _What kind of person was he? Who was he? Well I did not know anymore. I was only sure that in this moment.

I started to walk faster because I could hear his steps so that was meaning he was coming closer. I panicked for a second and started to run towards my car. I got in and locked the doors. He run after me but it was too late for him. He stood up next to my car. _What the hell?_ He was not even panting. And my heart was still like out of my chest. He made a move to my door handle but I started the engine immediately. I stepped on the gas. It started for minute then stopped. I tried one more time but it stopped again. I released the starring wheel and groaned. _Very good timing. _I glanced towards him with corner of my eye. He was smirking. He leaned against my door. He placed his hand around his mouth and pressed them to my window.

"How is it going in there Sam?" He asked. I could cockiness in his voice even thought there was glass between us. I was really angry but somehow his voice was calming me down. I could not even look to his eyes. Because I knew what would happen if I look. So I closed my eyes and started to think relaxing things. Like a beach.

_Yeah a beach. I was in there. I was lying on the sand and looking the sunset. My sunglasses were on my hair. Suddenly I felt something in my hand. It was squeezing my hand. I turned to it and it was… Freddie?_

No! No! No way! It was only Freddie because imagined a beach. It reminded me the day in the beach… And who thinks beaches are relaxing. There are lots of things more relaxing than beaches. For example… For example ham. Yeah ham is ten times more relaxing than beaches.

_A ham. A Bolivian ham. Oh yeah! I was eating it. But I stopped. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What was going on there? I chopped it to two pieces. And I give the other piece to… Freddie?_

No! Not again! For chizz sake! Who has seen me sharing my food? I did not want to deal with this bullshit again.

Maybe if I open my eyes it would over. I opened them. Guess what I saw? Yeah! Bingo! Freddie… again.

He was in my dreams and my reality too. Ugh! It was like senior year all again. Eureka!

Maybe it was. (Did I say _Eureka_? Well that was not topic.) Maybe I was eighteen and these were all a dream.

I looked review mirror. Nah I was still twenty six. When I was eighteen there was not that much make ups on my face. I shrugged. I glanced at Freddie. He was looking me with a raised eyebrow and a confused face. Probably he was thinking that I was crazy or something. Heck! He has known I am crazy for a long time. His knock brought me from my thoughts.

"Can you at least open your window?" he shouted.

"No." I mouthed him.

"Why?" he asked me with yell. Man his voice was really annoying but cute when he was shouting. Both were not for my benefit. So I decided to open my window a little.

"Thanks." he said.

"Yeah. Yeah. What do you want?" I asked with a bored expression on my face.

"Look. When we were talking I realized that I do not know you anymore. Well I mean I felt like a stranger for a moment, you know. I am not, am I?" I looked him for a minute. His eyes were begging me to forgive him. I sighed heavily.

"You are forgiven." I smiled him.

"Thanks. So it looks like you need a ride."

"I would not say no a ride right now."

"I can take you home if you would?" He said while he was smiling.

"Thanks." I could not help but smiled too.

"My pleasure."

We started to his mother's car. He climbed to driver seat and I climbed to passenger seat. This old car brought me a lots of 'memories'. The 'memories' in this car which was very uncomfortable to remember now. But he interrupted my thoughts again.

"Which way?"

**Thanks for all reviews and alerts.**


	11. The Thing Makes Her Happy

The One Day

Chapter 11 – The Thing Make Her Happy

Freddie' POV

Ride to Sam' home was silent. Maybe too much silent. I mean, this is Sam who was sitting next to me for God' sake. She was so nervous like she was sitting on thorns. Or was she? Was there really any thorn where she was sitting? Was it one of my mother's games?

'_Okay. Okay Freddie. You think too much_' I said to myself to relax.

"That is where I live." She said in a rush when we were in front of a huge building. It looked like very expensive. _Wow she must to be very rich_ I thought.

I stopped the car. She made a move to door. She was more relieved than a few minutes ago. Maybe my mom placed a system that giving jolt to seat when car is moving? Focus Freddie focus!

"So you are heading to Bushwell?" she asked not even looking me.

_Maybe she will ask me come to her apartment with her_ I thought. I know it sounds pathetic. Actually it was.

"Yes, jobless, moneyless and if my mom kick me out, homeless." I said then sighed heavily. I was really desperate.

"Well, at least we are sure she would not do that." She said then chuckled.

"I am not that sure anymore. You should see her glances. She was looking me like I was walking around only with my underwear when it is snowing outside." We started to laugh hysterically. I know there is people do it out but that my mom we are talking about.

"Are you looking for a job?" she asked suddenly.

"No I have not yet."

"Okay, you have not go Spencer yet nor looked for a job. Dude! What did you do?"

I had an answer to that but I chose not to say this answer loud. Because it was something like 'I was too busy with find you and win you back. So I won't mess up again.' I kept that to myself. Also she was like thinking something.

"I think no one would give me a job. I can't blame them it is reasonable option and also-"

"-I would." She interrupted me.

"Thanks Sam you are the best but we both kno-"

"And I can."

"Huh?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Do you still have 'tech' skills?" She asked me. She crinkled her nose while she was saying 'tech'. But also she was looking like she invented a machine which can serve best ham in the world.

"I have not practice a lot recently, but yes I have. I guess."

"Good 'cause I need a technical producer." She said while she was smirking.

"I am glad you put me as a nice place like that but I could not even graduate."

"So what? Do you have an idea how many people don't have diploma in this sector?"

"No I know there are a few people. Like janitors. "

"Actually he has a diploma."

"Look that is what I am saying."

"Come on I need you."

When I heard that last time? We were at my mom' car and … Aha! Maybe that was the thing in the car which was bothering her. However that is another story…

But what would happen if I screw up? It was pretty obvious I can mess things up easily. I could not accept this offer. It would harm my self-respect again.

"Okay Benson I know what you are thinking but seriously cut the shit! You did iCarly by yourself. I mean back the screen. And if I know right you have not graduated that time. You need that job and I need a technical producer."

I sighed. It was dangerous in every way but she was right it was bullshit. I was just being chicken.

"Okay. But the only reason I don't want to live with my mom anymore." She started laughed.

"Yeah look universe want it." I joined her with that.

"Cool, so see you Monday."

"Actually I have one more offer. Do you still fence? " I looked her like she was a jumping elephant. Why she was checking my skills in first place. Also how on the earth I would do it while I was in prison. She has to know this thing better.

"Well I was too busy for it."

"Yeah sorry. Dump question." She was a little embarrassed.

"Why did you ask in the first place?"

"Greg had seen it in TV and he asked me if I can take them there. Since I don't know it and you are the only person I know who know it. Okay but when I said it loud I realized how much absurd was it."

"No it is okay. But also Spencer knows it too."

"And do you think I trust him about it?" I chuckled.

"Listen not this week but maybe next Sunday we can go first I have to check place."

"Really?" She asked. Her eyes were sparkling. She was like a little girl who just got a big chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah why not?"

"I am very lucky today." She said and hugged me.

_No I am the lucky on_e. I thought but I didn't say it.

We pulled away. She got out of car.

"See you later." She said last. I said goodnight too. But she probably did not hear me. Because she was so happy and she run to the door.

I was the thing that made her happy. Well not literally but indirectly it was me.

**Thanks for all reviews and alerts.**


	12. No Sarcasm Please!

The One Day

Chapter 12 – No Sarcasm Please!

Freddie's POV

I smelled something so delicious that woke me up from my priceless sleep. I think my toes were not touching to floor. Because what smelling so good was pulling me like some magnetic chizz. When I felt floors' cold under my bare feet I realized that I was in kitchen _How did I come here? _I thought. I startedto reach the thing woke me up. I saw pancakes on kitchens' counter. It was shocking because my mom had always thought that pancakes are so bad for health but last Sunday of every month she used to make _'a'_ pancake. Even she had a rhyme for that _'For last Sundays' sake, good boys can get a pancake'. _Yeah I know crazy right?

It was pretty obvious there were more than _a_ pancake. Heck! There were enough pancakes on the counter for an army.

You know what? I love my mom.

I reached out to grab one of them.

"Don't dare to touch them!" my mom said me and slapped my hand to stop me.

'_What the hell?'_ I thought but didn't say that loud. Because I think my mom was being uncomfortable of me cursing.

"Ugh… Why I can't?"

"Because they are not for you." She said with a 'Are you stupid?' expression on her face.

Yeah! I really _love _my mom.

"And why not?"

"Spencer and Max are coming over. They've just come home after two days for take a few things for Erin and baby." She explained.

Oh yeah Max. The boy I thought Sams'- you know what, this is not matter anymore. That's embarrassing.

Spencer.

I had missed him a lot. I guess he was a little more different than I knew. He was a father and grandfather recently. So he was not the carefree man. At least he couldn't be. Or I hoped he was not. I didn't know he was or wasn't. They were just guesses. And I didn't know if I was ready or not to face him yet. I didn't know if I was ready to new Spence just in case.

I heard the doorbell. I guessed it was time to learn.

_Now or never. _I thought.

I stood in front of door for a few minutes. I sighed and opened the door slowly and carefully. It was Spencer we are talking about. You never know what he can do.

I saw a boy who has straight black hair and grey-blue eyes. He was not too much muscular or too skinny. He had average build. He definitely was not short but he was shorter than me. He was carrying a few bags and a big purse. I assumed he was Max.

Then I saw Spencer behind him. He was too busy with locking door. Or should I say trying to lock? Because he was cursing and replacing one key with another repeatedly Max was staring me with wide eyes. Finally when Spencer found the right key he turned around slowly. Then he started to pick the bags up back from floor.

"Max, why are standing there?" Spencer asked. I could feel little hint of anger in his voice.

"Mr. Shay I think you should-" He started to tell him to look up to me but I did not let. I held my right hand up as in stop. He stopped immediately. I guessed he has known who I was. I pointed living room with my thump. He nodded and got in.

"Finally Max. I thought you froze up. " Spencer said and stepped up. He realized my body leaning on doors frame then looked up.

He was looking different. There were bags and a few wrinkles under his eyes. I couldn't tell if they were a gift from sleepless nights or years. His hair wasn't look different since last time I saw him. It was separated by hand. But it has a few gray ones. He also has stubble and it was looking like he was trying to grow a goatee. He had put on a little weight. He seemed exhausted. I thought he had grown up. Also I don't know if it's from he being father or this a few days rush, he was looking like a real adult.

He dropped his bags again. His jaw was hanging. He got closer to me. His eyes were the widest eyes I have ever seen. He opened his arms wide. I thought he was going to hug me but instead of that he cupped my face, pulled my hair and poked my nose. Then he leaned a little and tucked his forefinger into my ear. I raised my eyebrow but I didn't move.

"Freddie?" he asked with very high pitched voice.

"Is that you?"

That was one of this times I really want to use sarcasm. Oh and I did.

"No I am his clone which made by aliens."

But what I did was the wrong thing to do or at least at wrong time.

One moment he was right in front of me and the other he was lying on floor. From all that fuss my mom and Max rushed over hallway.

"What happened to Mr. Shay?"

"I just… I was just… It was joke!" I yelled in frustration.

"Why did you do that? Don't you know he has heart disease?"

**A/N: I couldn't update almost two months. No thanks to exams. But I will try to update more often. **

**Thanks for all reviews and alerts. Review please so I can have thought about fic too.**


	13. ExGoldfishes

The One Day

Chapter 13 – Ex-Goldfishes

Spencer's POV

"Are you sure he just fainted?"

"I am positive he has just fainted as he will wake up in a few minutes. Are you questioning my nursing skills? "

"No, of course no ma'am. I was just afraid of him had heart attack again? "

"Again? What do you mean by _again_?"

"Spencer had a heart attack a few years ago dear. That is why people around him have to be more careful."

"And I should mention what did you do was not something fucking careful. Dude! You could kill him!"

"Yo! Hold on for a second! How the hell I can know his health problems? And I swear the God-"

"Guys!" I yelled faintly. Voices were so angry and like murmurs. I was not able to tell which voice belonged who. But according to voice I assumed two different males and a female were there. Or exact opposite. It depends on appearance. Or not because I know a guy whose voice you know. Anyway since my eyes were closed…

I remember something all of the sudden. I saw Freddo. Even though I am not sure it would be a dream. Because I have also drunk a cup of tea with Swimmy and Brock my two ex-goldfishes. Which were pretty dead. So because of that I was not very sure.

I opened my eyes slowly. At first my blurry but then everything started to become clear. First thing came to my vision were Max and Mrs. Benson. When I turned to my left I saw him. I saw Freddie. Well at least I saw a man with brown hair, eyes and beard who looked like Freddie.

"How many fingers do you see?" the man I assumed Freddie asked while he was holding three fingers.

"Three."

"Good." He said and smiled. He was definitely Freddie. Oh. My. God. He was Freddie.

"Freddie is that you?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes it is me Spence." He replied me with a smirk.

"OMG! You are here?"

"Yes. In the flesh."

"You look like a hobo."

He raised an eyebrow but chuckled anyway. We heard Mrs. Benson clear her throat. Everyone in the room turned to her.

"Why don't we get to table?"

Wow. She didn't even make us wash our hands? That's new.

I was about the take my pancake when I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Mrs. Benson. And she was handing me a hand-cleaning gel. I guess some things don't change. Not a little bit.

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since the last chapter and this one is a piece of crap but still please REVİEW and ALERT. I am going to try my best with updating. **


End file.
